La fin des espoirs
by Stasy Franckweil
Summary: Drago Malefoy est jeune, beau, riche et en couple. Une vie de rêve, une merveilleuse fiancée. Tout ce dont un homme de vingt-huit ans peut rêver... Si seulement cela pouvait l'aider à revivre. Drarry


**Les yeux secs.**

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab...

Rating : T ou K+

Pairing : Harry/Draco (pour changer...)

Genre : Romance/drame

**Avertissement** : cette fic parle de relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, alors bye bye les homophobes et autres pauvres petits innocents !

Bonsoir, good evening, gutten aben !

Onze heures du soir, un coup de mou, une envie d'écrire un truc nul... Complètement mièvre ce truc... et pas joyeux du tout du tout, désolée pour ceux que désespère à force d'écrire des trucs d'amoureux transis... Avec toujours le même amoureux transi d'ailleurs...

Pour me faire pardonner le retard de « Un jour », je vous ai écrit ça...

La boîte à review est toujours ouverte ^^ !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, faire l'amour à quelqu'un que tu détestes ou te faire battre par quelqu'un que tu aimes ?_

Le réveil magique sonne.

Six heures du matin.

Je bats des paupières. La pluie crépite sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Encore un jour pluvieux. J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est faite que de ça depuis bientôt un an. Je me frotte les tempes, et essuie mes joues, encore humides des larmes que j'ai versées pendant mon sommeil. Les draps sont froids, je frissone. Et ils sont collants, mouillés de sperme. Ou de larmes. Sûrement les deux.

À côté de moi, Daisy s'étire d'une façon qu'elle veut sensuelle. Elle soupire d'aise et vient se coller contre moi, essayant de se fondre dans la chaleur de mon corps. Elle embrasse ma nuque, souffle sur les cheveux qui lui chatouillent le nez tout en murmurant, un sourire tendre aux lèvres : « Bonjour amour ». Je la repousse sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux amants comblés aujourd'hui. Pas plus qu'hier d'ailleurs. Ni avant-hier.

Je m'étire à mon tour, fais craquer mes jointures et rejette les couvertures pour me lever. Daisy m'attrape la main, je me dégage brusquement. Je n'aime pas quand elle me touche. Son contact me répugne. C'est moi qui la touche, point barre.

J'enfile un jean, puis je me rends dans la cuisine où je me prépare un café. Je le bois, assis sur la table en regardant autour de moi comme je le fais toujours. Je connais la pièce par coeur à force. Les murs blancs, le plan de travail design, la porte vitrée qui donne sur la terrasse. L'évier est toujours vide, l'argenterie est toujours rangée dans ce placard dont on ne l'a jamais sortie. Le carrelage de marbre trop propre, trop blanc, me fait mal aux yeux. Du luxe, rien que du luxe. Du luxe qui me donne la nausée.

Daisy me rejoint, vêtue d'un peignoir de soie rose pâle. Elle se sert à son tour un café et s'assoit à son tour sur la table, près de moi. Je me lève dès qu'elle s'est installée et je vide ma tasse dans l'évier. Je n'ai plus envie de le boire. Pas à côté d'elle. Pas avec elle. Le café bu à deux, assis sur la table du petit-déjeuner, les yeux encore embués de fatigue, c'est du déjà-vu. Du déjà tenté. Ces choses-là ne sont parfaites qu'une seule fois. Après, elles ont le goût d'expériences ratées. Sans _lui_, elles ont le goût d'expériences ratées.

Et ça recommence. Son souvenir, à peine mentionné, renvoie les habituelles lames brûlantes dans mon coeur. La douleur me fait vaciller, je me rattrape au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes tremblent. _Il_ ne sortira donc jamais de ma tête ?

Inquiète de mon comportement, Daisy se laisse glisser de la table. Elle s'avance vers moi, et pose une main apaisante sur mon épaule. Main que je frappe avec hargne, et qui se retire comme si on l'avait brûlée. Daisy semble effrayée. N'importe quoi. Comme si c'était la première fois que j'agissais de la sorte.

Je voudrais qu'elle laisse tomber, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je voudrais qu'elle comprenne que je ne l'aime pas, que je ne l'ai jamais aimée, que je ne l'aimerai jamais. Je voudrais qu'elle réalise que je ne lui apporte que malheur et souffrance. Mais non. Parce qu'elle m'aime. Alors elle s'accroche à moi, comme une noyée qui s'accroche au poids qui l'entraîne vers le fond. Comme je m'accroche à toi, même si je souffre, même si je suffoque, même si je m'entraîne vers la mort.

Je sors de la cuisine d'un pas lent, laissant Daisy derrière moi. Alors que je vais passer le seuil, sa voix, triste, douloureuse, m'arrête :

« Ça va durer encore longtemps, Drake ? »

Je m'immobilise. Elle n'a pas encore compris ? Rien ne va durer car rien n'a jamais commencé. Et elle le sait. Elle sait que je ne la vois que comme un nom de plus sur mon tableau de chasse, que comme un corps quelconque dans lequel je me déverse afin d'étouffer ma propre peine. Elle sait où je vais, ce que je fais chaque soir. Je vais me faire souiller dans les bars gays, je prends mon pied entre les cuisses d'hommes dont je ne vois même pas le visage. Et elle reste là toute la nuit, à m'attendre, à espérer que cette fois-ci je rentrerais sobre, sans souillure, sans chemise froissée, sans parfum inconnu qui me colle à la peau. Mais chaque soir ses espoirs sont vains. J'arrive débraillé, bourré, le sperme de mon – ou de mes, ça dépent des soirs – partenaire encore collé à la face. Je lui gueule dessus, je l'insulte, je la frappe même. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle le ferme et elle subit en silence, comme je subis chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma putain de vie.

Résigné, je réplique froidement :

« Ça durera jusqu'à ce que tu te décides enfin à te barrer. »

Cruel, je sais, mais c'est tout ce qui marche avec cette fille. Si je lui parlais gentiment, ça la replongerait dans ses espoirs fous. Qu'elle m'épargne ça. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça pour nous deux. Et même si je ne l'aime pas, elle n'a pas besoin de souffrir encore plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà, je suis un minimum humain tout de même.

Un sanglot retentit derrière moi, et elle crie soudain :

« Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu vois pas que je me barrerais jamais ! Putain connard, tu vois pas que je t'aime, que je t'aime comme la pauvre conne que je suis ?! »

Ah, ça y est elle craque. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Elle est totalement hystérique. Je me retourne vers elle, sans me presser, le visage neutre, les yeux froids :

« Calme-toi. C'est pas comme si je t'avais pas prévenue quand tu as ramené ton cul ici la première fois. »

« Mais bon sang Drake, moi je t'aime ! Tu pourrais pas faire semblant ? Ou alors... ou alors, juste être sympa, juste un peu... »

« Pas envie, désolé. Excuse-moi, je vais prendre une douche. »

Je la plante là et je sors de la pièce. Je claque la porte de la salle de bain, je me déshabille à la hâte, et je fais couler de l'eau brûlante sur mon corps tremblant. Je me recroqueville dans un coin de la cabine de douche, le visage caché dans mes mains, et je laisse mes larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Putain ce que je me sens sale. J'ai l'impression que chaque millimètre carré de ma peau est couvert d'une crasse immonde. Putain, putain, putain... je ne suis qu'une ordure. Une pourriture. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Cette vie de connard. Je voudrais renaître, tout recommencer depuis le début. Avoir des parents normaux, sans idéaux meurtriers qui fourmillent dans leurs têtes, vivre, être élevé comme un enfant normal. Aller à Poudlard comme un sorcier de onze ans normal. Devenir ton ami. Ne pas m'octroyer ta haine. Ne pas grandir dans la peine d'avoir été rejeté par toi.

Ne pas tomber amoureux de toi.

Ne pas voir mon amour grandir au fil des années.

Ne pas me laisser dépérir peu à peu, déchiré par la souffrance que m'inspire ta haine.

Dis-moi, est-ce tu as vu ? Est-ce que tu as compris ? Est-ce que tu as vu dans cette douleur qui me rongeait, l'occasion de te venger de tous mes coups bas ? Je ne l'ai jamais su, et je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Tu m'as laissé là, un beau matin, seul dans le lit, du sperme sur les draps, une bourse d'or posée sur la table de chevet et et une lettre pliée en quatre sur l'oreiller. Plus d'habits aux couleurs des Gryffondor dans l'armoire, plus de photos du trio d'or accrochées au frigo, plus rien. Juste un reste de parfum aux agrumes qui flottait encore dans l'air et le souvenir embrumé de tes lèvres appuyées sur les miennes.

Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser. Pas comme ça. Pas sans m'avoir expliqué, pas sans m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, sans m'avoir laissé te supplier de rester près de moi.

On était bien pourtant, ensemble. On s'aimait... enfin je crois. En tout cas je t'aimais, tellement fort, si fort que je pensais que j'avais assez d'amour pour deux. Mais apparemment pas. Tu n'en avais rien à faire de cet amour. Ton coeur était déjà pris, par un autre, une autre que moi. Une femme. Ginny Weasley. La belle Ginny, la soeur de ton frère de coeur, ton amour éternel. Moi, je n'étais qu'un passe-temps, qu'un jouet pour toi.

Comment je le sais ? C'est simple... Une semaine après m'avoir abandonné, tu réapparaissais en une des journaux, au bras de ta chère rouquine. Mon dieu Harry, vous étiez si beaux tous les deux, vous aviez l'air si heureux... J'en ai encore pleuré. Je vous ai d'abord haïs, tous les deux, toi plus que tout, de toutes mes forces. Mais le lendemain matin, quand je vous ai revus enlacés en première page de la Gazette, et que je t'ai vu cet air si épanoui et comblé... je n'ai plus eu la force de te détester. Tu étais heureux, qu'importait le reste ? Qu'importait ma propre souffrance ? Tu voulais Ginny, tu avais Ginny, tu étais enfin avec celle que tu aimais et débarassé de ton sale con d'ennemi d'adolescence... Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je pour cela ? Alors j'ai tourné la page. Officiellement. J'ai reconstruit ma vie, sans toi... sans toi. Je t'ai effacé de ma vie. Balayé. Rayé. C'en était fini de toi, de moi, de nous.

Maintenant j'en suis là, dans mon appartement, toujours aussi beau, avec ma merveilleuse petite amie. Petite amie que je passe ma vie à séquestrer, pour lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que j'ai subi.

Je tente d'oublier ton visage, son odeur, ton être ton entier dans d'autres bras, des bras sales, des bras souillés, souillés comme moi. Souillé par ce que je fais à Daisy, ce que j'ai fais de ma vie, souillé par cet amour pour toi. Souillé par l'espoir qu'un jour tu franchiras ma porte, comme avant, que tu couras vers moi pour me serrer dans tes bras et me murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille. Mais en dix ans tu n'as pas franchi ma porte. Tu n'es pas réapparu. Tu ne m'as pas laissé une autre chance de vivre. En dix ans, tu m'as... oublié. Comme j'aurais du le faire pour toi.

Sans y arriver.

Non sans avoir essayé.

Non sans en avoir bavé.

Non sans en avoir saigné.

Ma peau me brûle. Je suis toujours accroupi sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Je relève lentement la tête, je passe une main dans mes cheveux, je me relève et j'arrête l'eau pour sortir de la douche. J'enfile un peignoir de soie verte. Daisy est restée dans la cuisine. Elle est assise sur la table, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux. Quand elle m'entend, elle relève la tête pour me regarder. Elle a pleuré, ça se voit, des sillons de larmes creusent son visage de poupée. Mais même malgré ça, elle ravale sa tristesse et m'adresse un sourire faible. Sourire douloureux auquel je ne ne peux répondre qu'en baissant la tête.

Parfois je me demande comment elle fait pour le supporter. De savoir que je ne l'aime pas alors qu'elle, elle crève d'amour pour moi. Comment elle trouve la force de rester près de moi, de persévérer, de refuser d'abandonner ce reste d'espoir encore entassé au plus profond d'elle.

Moi j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps. Je n'ose même plus espérer quoi que ce soit. J'ai assez souffert, assez enduré, je t'ai assez attendu. Tu n'es jamais revenu pour moi. Maintenant mes yeux sont vides de larmes et mon coeur désséché. Je ne peux plus pleurer, je ne veux plus pleurer. Je ne peux plus aimer, je ne veux plus aimer...

Je rejoins la chambre... notre chambre, encore chargée de souvenirs de toi, de nous. Je sors de la table de chevet, un bout de parchemin froissé et plié en quatre. La lettre d'adieu que tu m'as laissée comme dernier souvenir de toi.

_Malfoy,_

_Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais pour un Mangemort tu te débrouilles pas mal au lit. L'argent est sur la table. Ça te permettra de vivre quelque semaines, jusqu'à trouver un autre vide-couille. Sur ce plan-là, je ne fais pas soucis pour toi. J'espère que tu as apprécié le temps qu'on a passé ensemble parce que moi, non. Je te souhaite beaucoup de choses bien dégueu,_

_avec tout mon dégoût,_

_Potter._

Le papier se déchire en deux, en trois, en quatre, il vole par la fenêtre ouverte, emporté par le vent et cette belle pluie d'été. Au loin, j'entends les cloches de l'église qui sonnent. Oui, je le sais, aujourd'hui, tu vas accomplir ton dernier rêve. Aujourd'hui, tu vas épouser Ginny, la femme que tu aimes, et tu passeras le reste de ta vie à veiller sur les trois merveilleux enfant que vous avez engendré : James, Albus et Lily Potter. Quelle belle journée pour un mariage. Je le sais, le soleil est là pour toi et la pluie pour moi. J'espère que tu vivras heureux et que tu seras comblé par la vie que tu t'es choisie jusqu'à ta mort. C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Je pose un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis deux. Le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux, et durant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à l'un de nos matches ce Quidditch, tu sais, ceux que tu gagnais tout le temps ? Mais cette illusion est vite disparue, tandis que je me laisse tomber dans le vide, vers la mort, vers la fin de ma souffrance. Et tout ce que je t'entends avant de toucher le sol, c'est le cri déchirant de Daisy qui m'a vu tomber, et ma propre voix qui souffle, dans un murmure emporté par le vent :

_Je t'aime, Harry..._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hum, alors ? Bien, pas bien, passable, va te faire voir chez les ploucs ?

Une toute petite review, ch'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît ! [Chibi eyes]

Je vous zaime ! :*

Stasy


End file.
